1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to transceivers and integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention relates to the offset calibration for a receiver in an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
As embedded transceivers in integrated circuits advance to smaller and smaller process nodes, the circuitry performance is increasingly subject to effects from silicon process variations. These inherent variations may reduce yields by degrading the circuit performance to the point where required operating conditions are violated. Mechanisms may be designed into these critical circuits so as to optimize them despite the silicon variations. However, the current calibration methods are complex and result in longer convergence times.
It is highly desirable to improve the operation of embedded transceivers in integrated circuits.